


Yugioh 7: Lily Chapter (Or: The Fairy Tale of the Duelist)

by sadifura



Category: Street Fighter, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, crossover AU, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: Yuriko Hibiki is a young teen attending Katsuya Jounouchi's School for Dueling. Only one problem: she doesn't want to duel! However, when she finds a mysterious deck in the woods near the school, and is challenged by the resident school delinquent, Makoto Kato, Yuriko has to duel for her life, and discover her destiny as the Duelist Princess of legend.
Relationships: Elena (Street Fighter)/Hibiki Yuriko, Ibuki (Street Fighter)/Rainbow Mika, Makoto (Street Fighter)/Elena (Street Fighter), Makoto (Street Fighter)/Hibiki Yuriko, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa, Yamato Nadeshiko (Street Fighter)/Ibuki (Street Fighter), Yamato Nadeshiko (Street Fighter)/Rainbow Mika, to be added
Kudos: 1





	Yugioh 7: Lily Chapter (Or: The Fairy Tale of the Duelist)

**Author's Note:**

> SO I ONLY HAVE THE PROLOGUE SO FAR BUT. PLEASE THIS IS GONNA BE MY MAGNUM OPUS OF CROSSOVERS
> 
> (note: the trans male character shows up in the prologue but it's only hinted at who it is until the end. meanwhile, the trans female character is going to be stated outright as it being yuriko)
> 
> so we're only gonna have the prologue up but soon...we will get the first chapter.

PROLOGUE: BIRTH OF THE PRINCESS

Once upon a time, there was a father and a daughter. The father had just given birth to his daughter, for he had the anatomy of a “woman”, and he held her gently in his arms.

“Yuriko,” he said to his daughter, “I want you to stay pure. Don’t become like me when you grow up, angry and tainted by the world.”

The baby cooed and stretched out a sleepy arm, just being dried off from the birth fluids and whatnot. 

“Yuriko...I want you to be pure. I want you to be a pure white lily, shining in the darkness like a bright lightbulb.” 

The baby didn’t hear this plea, as she was just a baby, and did not understand human speech yet. 

Still, the father kept talking on. “There will come a time where I have to pretend not to be your father. But one day, I will tell you. On that promised day, you will become the best duelist in the world, and unite us all in a great peace.”

The baby smiled, unaware of what her father said, but seemingly knowingly taking it in all the same.

The father then closed his eyes, and his finger was wrapped around by the baby.

Unknowing to both the father and the daughter, a great destiny was blooming; one where the daughter might have to extinguish her father’s dark side for good.


End file.
